<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>新婚n年后的初拆 by Caranthiryimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718737">新婚n年后的初拆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi'>Caranthiryimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers:Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一个不知道什么时候才会开的新坑的……开文拆？<br/>以及，迟到的情人节快乐！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galvatron/Nova Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>新婚n年后的初拆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一个不知道什么时候才会开的新坑的……开文拆？<br/>以及，迟到的情人节快乐！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>先婚后爱梗（的车）<br/>  昏暗的房间里，只有一盏小夜灯散发着暧昧的橘光，映着充电床上交叠的两具机体。<br/>  “摆这样的姿势，然后……卸下对接挡板。”星皇看着手中的拆卸教程，对着上面列出的条例一步一步念出来。他们旁边还放着一大堆道具，甚至是栓剂阀塞这种口味重到匪夷所思的东西。<br/>  是的，星皇和敬魄天结婚这么长时间才第一次拆。星皇为了万无一失保证自己第二天还能正常工作不至于下不了床，就拉着敬魄天从图书馆不知道哪个角落里搞来这本给新婚火伴的拆卸教程。以及，这将近半床的道具。<br/>  “额Nova，我觉得……我们可以不按这上面说的。”因为护星公对此还是懂一些的。但星皇似乎没有理会他说什么。于是，敬魄天看着星皇打开自己的对接面板，开始用那灵巧的手指来撬自己的前挡板，未果后四处找自己的暗扣。<br/>  也许星皇是真的对拆卸这些事情一点也不懂。他在乱找敬魄天的前挡板暗扣时无意间蹭到了对方的多处传感节点，这让护星公的对接面板温度又升高了。<br/>  他看着双腿大开坐着，接口瓣膜在偷偷向外渗着透明的润滑液，用手指打开自己前挡板的星皇，咽下一点电解液。敬魄天自己解锁了对接面板好让星皇不那么费力。星皇打开挡板，充能的输出管就这么弹了出来。<br/>  “呼，好了，下一步。”正当星皇想拿回数据板时却被一把按住了手腕，敬魄天自上而下俯视着星皇，并按住了他的另一只手。敬魄天看着他迷茫的光镜说道：“其实这种事，不用看书的。我来教你。”<br/>  昏暗的室内，唯一亮着的小灯散发出温暖的橘光，映照着充电床上纠缠在一起的两人。星皇攀住敬魄天的肩甲，像溺水者抓住最后的救生木板那样，清洗液在脸上留下痕迹，在护星公制造的几乎灭顶的快感中起伏。<br/>  管线抚过内壁的每一个传感节点，将所有的褶皱都压平。粘腻的液体四溅，沾湿了大腿内侧。星皇的双腿缠绕上敬魄天的腰身，使输出管更加深入。经过一番愈加激烈的攻城掠地后，星皇高声呻吟着过载，护星公顶开那个几乎要变形的垫片，释放在了他的油箱深处。<br/>  敬魄天任由初拆过后浑身疲软的星皇趴在自己的身上，对方也默许自己亲吻他那细长的音频接收器和头雕各处。<br/>  敬魄天看到了床边的道具，忽然想到了什么。其实他本来不想买，只是声波他们告诉他，买了这些会有更好的体验。<br/>  “不好意思打扰您们休息了，Prime，护星公。”门外突然有人敲门，星皇应了一声，像个软糯的石油兔子。“这里有一份紧急文件，关于北方突发自然灾害的拨款项目，议会已经拟订好了文件，等着Prime和护星公签字。”敬魄天看怀里的火伴还在半梦半醒的状态，就替他答应了下来。<br/>  敬魄天拉过迷迷糊糊的星皇，和他交换一个深吻。这让星皇醒了一半，他爬起来趴在护星公身上回应这个吻。他们一边追逐对方的舌尖，一边不忘了互相爱抚。敬魄天的左手挑逗着星皇纤细的腰部和其中的连接处，并不断释放微弱的电流刺激他，右手拿着一个小小的物件摸索着塞进星皇那个刚刚使用过还在紧缩的小小接口。<br/>  很显然，这个举动让他彻底醒了。星皇挣扎着想让敬魄天松手，把那个小东西拿出来。敬魄天扣住他的后脑勺让他和自己接吻，将那个物件全部塞入。这时，星皇感觉后脑勺上的那只手送了些，立即从那个窒息的吻中挣脱出来，弯下腰想把接口里的东西弄出来。<br/>  “哦，这可不行啊亲爱的。要好好存着，回来有惊喜。”敬魄天伸手阻止了星皇想要吧它弄出来的举动，并拾起星皇的后挡板扣上，不轻不重地拍了一下。他在星皇的小腹上落下一个吻，“快去吧，议员们等着呢。” “你不去？！”星皇艰难地从床上走下来，他每走动一步，内壁里的跳蛋就会刺激到里面的敏感点，这让他几乎腿一软倒下去。“护星公身体欠佳，不能出席紧急会议。”敬魄天躺在床上，盖上金属织物有模有样的装起病来。<br/>  看敬魄天是不会起来了，星皇缓缓踱步到了门口，朝床的方向扔了一个披风。“炉渣！！！”他气急败坏道。护星公笑着扒下糊在脸上的披风，将藏好的遥控器握在手里。<br/>  星皇步履蹒跚着前行，来自接口内的刺激让他的双腿几乎又一次软下来，润滑液贴着装甲缝隙滑到了大腿缝隙中。此时，通讯链传来议长催促的声音。为了避免再次迟到，星皇咬了咬牙快步走到三楼的会议室，忽略了来自下腹传来的快感数据。<br/>  推开小会议室的门，内阁的议员们显然已经等待多时了。他们站起来正想要和星皇握手打招呼，却被忽略了。他走过那些议员，在最尽头的椅子上如释重负般的坐下来。“这是一趟紧急会议，而且我来晚了，那些礼节就先跳过了，请各位谅解。”他端正身子，尽量让自己看起来和往日一样镇静从容。“护星公身体抱恙今夜不能出席，我替他向各位……唔！”身体里的小部件突然震动起来，让星皇措手不及。他弯下腰，扶着桌子压下处理器中海啸一样的的快感信号，并一个一个把它们扔进了垃圾箱。<br/>  星皇抬起头，装出一副冷静平和的样子。“我没事，也许是间歇性的头疼吧。我会找医生看一看的。”他示意大家继续，默默在心里问候了一遍敬魄天的流水线。<br/>  敬魄天此时正躺在床上把玩着那个小小的遥控器，他刚刚按下了最低一档的开关，频率很小。不知道星皇会是什么反应。<br/>  他盯着数值看，于是又按下了中档。<br/>  议长的发言终于结束了。星皇的腿间已经一片泥泞，他正在极力不让润滑液顺着腿缝流下来，快感信息多得让他几乎删不完。他打算说完他照常会说的总结语，然后签字授权赶紧回房间和那个紫色的炉渣算账。<br/>  突然，有一位议员提出了疑义，星皇接口内的小东西也猝不及防的加大了频率，不停地刺激传感节点密集的内壁。他快要忍不住了，他只祈祷那位议员少说点话速战速决。<br/>  好在这位议员的问题不算什么需要经过认真讨论，而其他人也困的不行了。星皇敷衍了事一般的说完了总结词，在文件上签上了字授了权连告别致辞都没有就以一种不可思议的速度冲出了会议室的大门，直奔卧室而去。<br/>  也许星皇只是想休息吧，议员们都这么想。<br/>  “混蛋！！炉渣！！”星皇骂骂咧咧地关上门卸下后挡板扑向半倚在床头的敬魄天，“你把我一个人扔在那里尴尬自己却在这儿躺着！”护星公圈住炸毛的星皇，摸向他的大腿内侧，润滑液让那里黏湿一片。“快取出来！”星皇戴着哭腔命令道。“你不想要惊喜了吗？”敬魄天问道。<br/>  星皇根本不想管到底有什么惊喜，他只想让那个恼人的小东西离开他的身体。以及，“我只想要你……”他的下半身一塌糊涂，来自塞星人底层协议的需求正叫嚣着什么。星皇搂住护星公的脖子毫无章法地吻他。<br/>  听到这句话的敬魄天更不淡定了。但他没有急着和星皇翻云覆雨，他让爱人坐在床上，下线了他的光镜。敬魄天拿起床边的一个小小的手铐，将星皇的手臂从后面铐起来。<br/>  星皇有些迷茫，他试着挣扎了一下，发现这个小手铐还挺结实。面前的黑暗让他感觉很不安，他不知道敬魄天接下来究竟想干什么。他扭动了一下腰，试图让那个小东西擦过敏感点。这个举动无疑被敬魄天尽收眼底，他觉得自己的输出管又胀了一些，但他还是忍住了现在就狠狠拆面前人的想法。<br/>  随后，他推倒星皇，让其侧躺在床上。他从背后环住火伴，分开那双修长洁白的腿摸向那个汁水淋漓的接口。跳蛋的管线垂在外面，小东西还在尽职尽责地振动着。他拉动这个小小的电缆，引起怀里的一阵喘息。敬魄天分开保护叶，向里面深入一根手指的瞬间里面的软肉就绞了上来，拼命吸紧他的指头。<br/>  护星公毫无压力地把手指加到三根。食指配合着中指搅动着丰富的润滑液，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。他的水真多，敬魄天想。这时，他碰到了一个小小的凸起，让星皇拔高声音惊喘起来。<br/>  原来是这里。敬魄天用两根手指夹住这个小小的颗粒，反复揉搓碾压，不时碰到了里面的跳蛋，让星皇惊喘连连。他以一种极其妩媚的姿态扭动腰身，双腿沾满了粉色的润滑液。可惜了他没发看到自己现在这副勾人心魄的模样。 <br/>  敬魄天忍不住了。他扯出那个沾满液体的跳蛋，扶着星皇的腰胯让他跪趴在床上，扶着自己已经胀得发疼得管子捅进那个想念多时的多汁小口。<br/>  在一种感官被屏蔽后，身体的其他器官的敏感度似乎自然而然的上升了。他能感觉到身体里这个管子的热度，形状，他的每一寸螺线的位置……护星公握着纤细的腰，以近乎野蛮的速度冲撞着星皇的身体。汁水随着剧烈的动作溅落在两人交合处，被铐住的手不停抓握，好像是想抓住什么。护星公捞起星皇，让他的后背贴着自己的胸口。<br/>  第一轮过载来的很快。不知何时，星皇的光镜上线了，手铐也已经被松开。敬魄天退出他的身体，将星皇翻过来成跨坐在自己身上的姿势。他拖起对方的腰胯，放在自己的输出管上。管线一寸一寸地破开经历了一次过载的内壁，星皇忍不住呻吟起来，他的声音越发放荡，早就不在乎外面有什么人了。<br/>  敬魄天扣住他的大腿，不停地顶胯，同时让星皇随着自己的动作起落。每次都是退出一大半，然后猛的全部顶入。星皇已经发不出什么声音，他有气无力地趴在护星公肩上低喘着，小幅度摆动臀部。<br/>  护星公低吼一声，将星皇翻在床上，大腿折叠到极致顶进最深处的孕育舱。他九浅一深凿着这个紧致的隐秘地带，汁液已经在床上积成一滩，两人浑身都是冷凝液。<br/>  星皇突然的内壁突然一阵紧缩，激得敬魄天差点缴械。星皇过载了，而敬魄天也如愿以偿地顶进孕育舱，释放了高浓度的军品繁殖液。<br/>  第二天的星皇和护星公都没能正常去上班。以及，领袖夫夫换了一张床。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>